Miraculous 2552
by The Childish Psychopath
Summary: Set after the events of Ladybug and Chat Noir of France. Decades later, in New York, a new group of heroes will rise and take the mantle of the previous holders. They are the new wielders of the Miraculous, and this is their story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The tale of Ladybug

"Lexi, wake up!" A tiny voice screamed at me, yet it felt so faint. I groaned and turned around to face away from the owner of that voice.

"Lexi, you're going to be late for school if you don't get up!" The keyword hits me as I sighed. I opened my eyes and stared at the dark green ceiling with the sunlight illuminating above me. Thank god I tinted the window so it didn't glare at my eyes. I stared at the tiny red creature hovering above me. She looks so alien with that round looking head and tiny red legs and feet, maybe even a tiny stuffed animal if not so naggy.

"Alright, I'll get up. Geez." I complained.

I really hate getting up, it was like trying to pull up a fifty-pound car engine by hand, only this time I would be that engine. I yawned and stretched along with scratching my head through blond hair, getting "ready" to start the day, unfortunately. The sunlight beams lit up the bedroom as I slowly walked over to the grey. My room is something, I have clothes scattered on the floor, posters of my favorite bands like Killswitch and Black Box, and a laptop. Nothing has changed otherwise. I got dressed in my usual attire, A black tank top, the old military jacket with a skull with wrenches as crossbones, and my short jeans.

"How can you be so relaxed about this?" I gave her a look of disappointment and sighed.

"Tiki, we have been over this. This is what happens when you live far away from school."

"I know," She sighed. "But wouldn't it be best to try to get up early and arrive to class with some time to prepare?"

"But Tiki, patrol last night was hard, especially those Havoc club boys who gave me a big challenge!" She gave me an irritated look.

"Yeah, and maybe if you stop joyriding until five in the morning you wouldn't need to sleep in!" I tuned her out as I grabbed my messenger bag.

"Well I can't help it if those gangs don't give me much of a challenge. Now get in the bag before I leave you here." I stated and prepared to leave. Just as I was about to head out with Tiki, she called out to me.

"Lexi, you don't want to forget this!" She then hovered over with my military dog tags. I grabbed them and tied it around my neck.

"Thanks, now come on." She zoomed into my bag as I began to storm downstairs. As I descended through the living room and the dirty kitchen, I began to hear faint drilling and singing. Boy, do I hate oldies. I made it to the bottom floor which was the garage. The grey floor had a few cracks here and there, tools were scattered all over the table with the rest hang on the walls or were left untouched in the red drawers, and in the middle of it all was a hovering car with its hood up and no engine. By the dirty workbench was the old fart who was wearing a grey mechanic suit and goggles who was drilling in the hole of a brand new sprocket. After examining the part, he clicked in satisfaction before turning around to meet my gaze.

"Slept well goldilocks?" He joked, much to my dismay. He always loved calling me that ever since I was a kid and it still annoys me.

"Yup, just like a rock. Mind if I borrow the bike today?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Still the same old kid, you really need to sleep in early."

I rolled my eyes. "I know."

He then picked something up and tossed it at me. Thankfully, my reflexes acted just in time to catch the flying object. It felt jangly, so that means it's time to start riding. I said my farewells and called him an old man, but not before changing his radio station to something with a little more flair and metal.

"Really?" He gave me a smirk, I just stuck my tongue at him before getting on to the red and black motorcycle. The outside from my tiny world was big New York of 2552. The streets were black and illuminated blue, trains from above roared through the tracks, and there were buildings everywhere that almost covered the sky, displaying out floating advertisement after advertisement about one of two things, either the newest drink or the virtual headset. Honestly, they're an eyesore wherever they are, buggy and obnoxious. Though that probably might be a good thing if I'm driving to school because I ignore them. It was almost a long trip as I had to take new short cuts due to traffic, but on the plus side, I got to enjoy driving on the road without the feeling the thought of getting pulled over for a ticket.

Eventually, I made it through the slogfest and made it to Junberry high, dumb name I know. 

"And you're late.." Tiki sighed in my bag. I just gave a little chuckle.

"Relax already, besides, its geography, the most boring class ever." I said to her, only to get mutter in response. She probably called me a "Problem child," but I wasn't paying attention so oops. I can finally relax thank god, but I better head to class before I get nagged by Tiki or the teachers. I began to casually walk down the hallways, hoping no teacher or idiot hall monitor gets in my way. Thankfully, the hallways were vacant so this allowed me to get to Geography class without any issue.

"This makes it the third time you are late." The teacher said, annoyed by my sudden appearance. I never really bothered to know his name. "What's your excuse this time?"

"Oh you know, having a job." I took my seat, ignoring all of the stares that I got the moment I entered the room. Now that the rush is out of the way, I can finally go on with introductions.

My name is Lexi Forrester, I'm 15 and if it wasn't obvious enough, I like tinkering with automobiles. I live with my old man, Jim Forrester, the owner of Forrester Motors. It's a family business fixing up anyone's car or bike for the right price. Just me and the ol'pops, sadly my mom died when I was still a baby. I don't remember the exact details, all I know is that she passed away giving birth to me. Honestly, the worst part is I hardly know her other than pops giving me examples of what she was like. He would often say how brave or badass she was in the military. I guess she was cool, maybe if I had seen it instead of hearing it. The only way I could ever feel like she is here with me is by wearing her Dog Tags. They were old and maybe a bit corroded, but they were hers so I wear them with pride. Otherwise, love you mom, hope you are proud of me at least. At some point, I met Tiki who I found in a black jewelry box that somehow ended up in my bag. She's a Kiwami from something called a Miraculous, weird name, and that I was chosen to save the world. I guess I got too excited because the next thing I know, I was flying around in the sky swinging from place to place. I crashed a few times into walls or advertisements and may have scared the daylights out of whoever was behind the windows, but it was still fun.

The day went on, lecture after lecture after lecture. There are two classes I care about, math and P.E, everything else can eff right off. Like, I have no idea why I would ever take history or science. Unless they benefit me for my future career as an auto mechanic I couldn't give a crap.

Finally, my class ends and already I feel like sleeping. Though I would be thankful to not be talking to a certain captain downer and hear him complain. Even if I could take a nap, I don't want to, because I'm in the mood for joyriding.

"Hey Tiki," I yawned. "Think we can do some daytime patrol?"

"We should, but you better not get distracted with your "swinging techniques."

"Oh come on, have I ever let you down?" She rolled her eyes at me before flying back into my bag. I drove back home before sprinting to a nearby alleyway.

"Tiki, spots on!" I shouted as she zoomed around me, giving me this red bodysuit with black outlines and polka dots on the body and face mask. I also got a jacket with the sleeves rolled up. I looked badass with this suit. The jacket even gives me flair. But thanks to a certain business partner, I had a red metal suitcase that I hid in my messenger bag.

"Armor up!" I shouted and threw the suitcase in the air which transformed and flew to my arms, legs, and chest. I also got red goggles with yellow lenses over my mask. Now I feel so much cooler, and the armor protects me from almost crashing so that's a plus. I threw my yoyo at a nearby lamp post and launched myself from the ground. At first, it felt weird, having some toy as a weapon, but it has grown on me unlike the suit, and I get to use some cool new tricks with it such as turning it into a flail by lacing three rows of string and smashing it against my foes. It makes it better when I get two of them, one from Tiki and the other from the business partner, which is a red and black butterfly shaped yo-yo with the words Revoltech writer in black, Probably the shell company. I like to call it the Air Ripper because of how fast this thing flies and how hard it hits. It's also a multi tool weapon, so that helps.

From one building to another, and sometimes going through some holes of tower cranes, my heart beats rapidly, my brain rushes, and I feel the air brush through my blonde locks. It was pure euphoria to soar in the air.

I threw the Ripper at one of the tallest buildings and latched onto the window frame. The city from a distance doesn't look half bad, just as expected of New York, lots of tall and small buildings covered to the brim with advertisements, skyway trains moving everywhere, and from the sea with a giant translucent tube that goes from one part of the state to another, an alternative to airlines. I turned around to see a bunch of people behind the window taking pictures of me with their phones; I just smiled and waved to them. Just as I was taking in the sunlight, I saw the red exclamation mark on the right side of my visor as well as red wavy lines.

"We got a Code 211 Roberry in progress at Chippers bank in Mulberry Road." The radiofrequency said.

_A crime of the day, alright! _I thought to myself as I began to swing to my destination. I landed on the nearby train give me a bit of speed before swinging to another set of buildings. My GPS on the left of my visor guided me and I finally arrived, landing on the building nearby.

Law enforcement hid behind their cars as bullets hit the side. Inside were masked robbers, holding their rifles at civilians, keeping them down from trying anything. From what I scanned there were 7 dudes in their all armed and 12 hostages. I began to make my way towards the other buildings and landed on the bank before heading in from the roof. I swung myself into the window and came face forward with one of the thugs. Before he could pull the trigger I throw my yoyo at it, disarming him momentarily and throwing a punch in the face.

"Shit, it's Ladybug!" This got the attention of one of the other nearby dudes as he began to shoot at me before I took cover. He probably alerted the others, but that's fine by me, the more the merrier. I then threw my weapon at him, tying him and tugging him before my fist collided with his face. That makes 5 left and I began to make my way downstairs, kicking one of them down who ended up colliding with the other robber behind him as they tumbled down the stairs. The other two began to fire at me, before I slid behind the desk, letting it take the abuse. I then tipped myself and pressed my legs against the broken desk before kicking it at my assailant and then grappled one of the office chairs with my yoyo and threw it the other opposite from the other one, forcing him to stumble away, giving me the opportunity to throw my yoyo at his face, knocking out the last goon.

_That should do it,_ I thought as I got out. Last guy was going to be in the bank so I should probably take him out. And just like that, I felt a force hit me by the side, launching me through the door and slammed me into the wall of an apartment complex. It felt like getting hit by a truck, but thankfully the armor was enough to absorb the shock. I pushed myself from the wall and landed. From above, I saw a cop car getting tossed to where I am. I jumped over it before another came slammed on the other one.

_Great, an I.R.C, (Inmates of Robotics and Cybernetics) _I really hated those kinds of people. Like having regular thugs are bad enough but a cybernetically enhanced one? Hell no. The brute who tossed me wore regular clothing as the other goons but had metal arms with glowing balls on the palm. He crushed his hands together and pulled a nearby mailbox with magnetism before launching it at me. I then threw my mechanical yoyo (smart) and he grabbed it with his magnetic hand, pulling it from my grasp and crushing it.

"Come on!" I complained. '"Don't you know how much that was?!" I doubt he heard me as the next thing I knew, he started throwing a chunk of the street at me.

"Dude, not cool." I had to come up with something soon otherwise he'll keep chucking crap at me. I swung from the lamp post after he chucked another piece at me, only to have him grab my leg and slam me on the ground. I kicked him off and backed away. Obviously close quarters is out of the question. But that's when it hit me, my special attack, but I only had 6 minutes before my powers went out, well it's better than nothing, right?"

"Lucky Charm!" I shouted and tossed my yoyo in the air and transformed it. It was a weird gimmick, but at the same time, it has helped me in very bad situations so I'll let it slide. My weapon turned into a sandbag, and that's when I looked around. He was standing in the dirt, if I could get him to pull the chunks from behind me, that could help.

I began to dash towards him, dodging anything he threw at me. Eventually, he took the bait and began to pull the metal shards he ripped from the road towards him. I continued to run until I threw the sandbag in the air and slid behind him. The shards slashed through the sack, splashing sand on his mask and making a little smokescreen to blind him. I took the opportunity and ended the fight by jumping onto the back of him and smash my fist into his backpack, pulling out a glowing tube that I assumed was his power generator. I heard the orbs stop functioning before I punched the dude in the head, making him hit the floor. I got off him and sighed in relief, it was over.

The cops came and began to round up the criminals I just pummeled while everyone watched. Most of them cheered for me, which I responded with a wave.

"Excuse me, Ladybug, can we have a word?" A reporter from the crowd asked. Just as I was about to reply, I heard beeping. My powers are going to wear off, I better get out of here.

"Sorry lady, but I got places to be." I smiled and gave her a thumbs-up before swinging away.

I landed on the roof above my dad's auto shop, letting my powers disappear and reverting me back to good ol'Lexi. I gave a sigh and fell down on my back.

"Man, that was a day." I yawned.

Tiki came out and sighed. "That was very reckless of you Lexi. Many of those hostages could have gotten hurt."

God, I hate it when she scolds me, she almost sounds like her. "I don't know what's got your little head all in a bunch, we saved the day, isn't it all it matters?"

"That's not the point Lexi." She said. "You need to be more careful when handling a situation like this."

"Alright alright, I'll be careful." I brushed her off. Even if she is right, that isn't me to go all stealthy or something. Eh whatever, what matters is I saved those people, even if there was a little roughhousing. The wind felt nice without the armor or suit on, it relieved the heat that I had accumulated from the fight. Just as I was about to go downstairs, I got a ringing from my flat phone. The incoming call showed a symbol of a purple butterfly.

_Great, it's her. She's probably calling about that yoyo._ I hit call and held it to my ear, preparing myself to get my ear scolded off by her. "Yo?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The tales of Chat Noir

Some say that family is the best thing in the world. Yeah sure, whoever said that must not understand what living in a dysfunctional family is like. Maybe that's exaggerating, but that's my life. Fighting has become a common thing in this household, mom screaming about how dad wastes his money on booze while he complains about her sleeping with another dude. No one has thrown a punch yet so I guess that's good, but I wouldn't be surprised if they did. I use to be worried, but then I stopped caring when I started High School, it never really did me any good involving in whatever affair happens between them.

Names Jack Willhelm, I'm seventeen, and I go to Junberry. I'm not someone you would call social or talkative. I'm usually a loner, thanks to my parent's reputation spreading through our apartment complex, some of the kids who go to school spread rumors about my infamy, ruining any chance I had to make any kind of "friend". They called me things, such as a bastard, poor boy, punk, or in most cases, problem child. Can't believe they labeled me up with someone just as obnoxious as all of them. When I try to speak to anyone, the only response I get is either they cower in fear or judgemental glares, turning me into the loner that I always am. I eventually stopped trying, all I want to do is live a peaceful life and focus on studying. As usual, mom and dad began screaming and shouting over god knows what, probably about mom sleeping with another guy, who knows. It really sucks though, especially when I just want to sleep.

"Jaaackk, you have been laying in bed all day." And then he came along; this nuisance who made it worse. I turned away from the voice, not in the mood to deal with him. I don't even know where he came from or why he follows me, but ever since I opened that stupid box, the first thing he asks of me is to get him camembert. Like I have the money to buy something like that.

"Go away Plagg." I tried to look away from him. Unfortunately, he could fly and he came right up to my face.

"I know you are a bit down today, especially with what's happening." He said. "But whenever I'm sad, I always eat a piece of Camembert to make the day better."

I gave him a glare which caused him to shrink. "If that was your attempt to guilt-trip me into buying you some expensive cheese, then piss off."

"Come on Jack, I'm soo hungry, and the cheese you've been giving me is so bland."

"Well that's all money can afford, and if you don't like it, starve. Otherwise, shut up and eat."

Plagg muttered something under his breath, before leaving my point of view. To be honest, I'm not too sure why I still put up with him. It's been two months since he invaded my life. They were filled with nothing but him begging for and never shutting up about camembert. He has also been known to get himself into trouble at school, like accidentally making a mess of the janitors closet because he thought there was that cheese inside. I ended up taking the blame and was forced to clean up, fueling the fire of how everyone views me. What's with his obsession over this one cheese?! He's a pain in the ass, but he does come with benefits. He has the ability to turn me into some kind of superhero that goes by the name Chat Noir. It would have been a stupid name, had the power not of been destruction. Somehow, that was very suitable to me in such a dark way.

I looked at the clock which said nine'o'clock. By now the sky should be dark, and the yelling from downstairs seems to have subsided. Either way, they probably won't be checking on me anytime soon. I got up and swung my black jacket with blue outlines around my shoulder and put on my blue sneakers.

"Plagg, let's go." 

"Is it what I think it is?" He asked me excitedly.

"Possibly." I already knew what he was thinking, but I'm not going to indulge him as I pulled out my hand. A gripped my fist as the metal grey ring stuck out a bit.

"Plagg, claws out." The Kiwami was immediately sucked into the jewel. My entire body was engulfed by green waves of energy as my normal clothes were replaced by a black skinsuit with night leather boots, gloves, and a black hooded jacket with long flat metal cat ears. The hooded jacket was fine, the suit itself made me feel like some kind of ...well let's not go there, and the cat ears doesn't help. I sighed as I went to my backpack and pulled out a metal briefcase.

"Armor up." I pulled the suitcase apart and slammed it into me, letting the metal engineering combine to the skinsuit. Added to this costume were metal shin and leg pads, and dark grey gauntlets. I also got a green lensed visor that landed right on my mask. I saw back at myself in the mirror again, looking like some idiot trying to cosplay. Regardless, I make do with what I have and left using my metal staff to launch me to the nearest building. I traveled a bit, pole vaulting from rooftop to rooftop before landing on the side of the large building. The city was pretty when night falls. Everything was lit up like a million stars. If I'm honest, I could watch this sight for hours, especially since Plagg can't annoy me when I'm in this form. Just the way I like it, peace and quiet, away from people and noises. No more gossiping, no more mom and dad yelling.

Suddenly, a faint sound of a siren went off, reminding me that I'm still on patrol duty. I was really hoping for today to be slow. I sometimes hate and love my job as Chat Noir. I hated how I was forced to go out at night trying to go on patrol. It was a tiring, wondering all over the city to find any criminal to take out. Sometimes I would never find any at all, which would make patrol pointless. But it does give me my peace away from people. And if I do find it, I enjoy beating the snot out of the scumbags. Seeing them cry for forgiveness, trying to bribe me, or wiping those shit-eating grins on their faces gives me some sort of satisfaction.

I made my move, following the noise. The closer I got, the louder the sirens were. I landed on the edge of the rooftop and saw a bunch of cop cruisers chasing down a van. The passenger popped out from the side and began to fire a pulse cannon at their pursuer. One of the beams hit the cop cars, sending it flying and hitting another one. The chase was on and I began to get ahead of the perp's van. As I got passed them, I landed on of the hovering train rails. It was a one way road, with tall buildings and no intersections. The perfect trap for my plan. The convicts were coming my way. I pulled out my magical staff and landed when the van started to get close. By pressing the button, the staff sprung out by an enormous length, hitting the walls of the two buildings. The driver swerved the vehicle to dodge me, but they crashed into the rod, causing the van to launch over and land on the hood. I retracted the staff, considering I needed both of them for this. The remaining cops arrived at the scene with their pistols out. The city really needs to give these guys better weapons.

"Chat Noir? What are you-"

"Just stay out of my way!"

I never really got along with any of them, not even their commissioner. They were always in the way, throwing themselves into the frontlines to get killed, taking my time away to focus on rescuing their sorry hides.

The officers kept their distance from me as I made my way towards the van. I came prepared and pulled out my mechanical staff or Mozer rod as my employer calls them. Thankfully, the driver and passenger were unconscious after checking their pulse. They crashed hard, but they'll live, may need to be spoon-fed by robots for a month. I then checked the back and stabbed between the two doors and began to pry. After forcing them open, a beam whip slashed upwards, burning my chest plate and destroyed my goggles. I then got hit by some kind of metal appendage, causing me to do a backflip. Coming from the trunk was a woman wearing a black and white bodysuit with wires hanging from the shoulders and her back. She was connected to a giant mechanical Cobra with the head sat on top of hers and her legs hanging combined with the long black and white tail. The only human part of her was her arms that were exposed with gauntlets and funnels on her wrists, assuming that that's where her whips were from.

Typical of the Vipers, like to decorate their battlesuits with the snake theme. Always hated these street gangs, loud and obnoxious, but the Vipers are the worse. I don't know why, but I guess their motif of having their fangs sharpened and augmented eyes bothers the hell out of me. If that's their idea of cool, then it's really gross.

"Want to play cat?! Let's play!" She hissed after finishing every sentence. Ugh, why the hissing? Two machine guns transformed on the side of the cobra's hood and opened fire. The squad took cover from behind their cruisers I twirled my Mozer rod at a speed I could not keep up with. Amazing how the bullets always bounce off the metal. Though I might have accidentally launched it in different places like windows or potted plants. I pulled out my other staff with my free hand and used it as a secondary shield as I retracted my other ones.

"Detonator." The metal sides folded out and revealed three small mines. Despite their size, they do some real damage. As soon as one of the guns attempted to reload, I launched one at the right, sticking it onto the side. The gun combusted with a click of a button, launching the shrapnel at the sides of her face. The snake woman hissed at me.

"Bad move cat." She pulled out her laser whips and began to slash them at me. I deflected them as best as I could, but she snared them both, holding me wide open as she then raised her height by the tail, pulling up my weight. As if that wasn't bad enough, the snake mouth above her head opened its mouth and a large canon. I had no choice but to let go of the rods and began to jump out of the way before the barrel fired at my previous location, causing a huge explosion on the streets leaving large cracks, reaching to where I am standing.

I kept dodging the best I could, but what came next was unexpected. Her tail swung the at my abdomen, enough to crack the chest piece in half. The force of her impact launched me at the nearest building, crashing through the brick wall. I started to feel the bruising all over my body, and the bricks didn't make it any better as another landed on my ankle. To be honest, the bricks almost felt like a rock blanket… feels so nice, even if it smells like dust. The constant canon firing continued to ring in my ear as I slowly regained my consciousness. I pushed myself from the brick blanket and got out of my man-made hole. The cobra continued its rampage, picking her fight with the cops. I started to smell the fire from the now destroyed cruisers.

"Cataclysm." My right hand began to glow black, exuding some kind of smoke. I only had one shot, so I began to run. My loud footsteps caught her attention and she began to throw her whips at me. I picked up one of my staff with my non-destructive hand and began to block the whiplashes until it snared. Just as I wanted, I pulled and launched myself as soon as the cannon fired. I landed on the hood and slammed my cataclysm on it. The metal suit corroded and rusted, causing the mech to stop moving. The pilot started to thrash, throwing her whips all over the place. She was hissing again. "You fucker!"

"Stun." Thankfully it was the Mozer I picked up and the end transformed. It folded open and 7 electrical nodes appeared, sparking on each side. I finished her off with god knows how many volts before she stopped wasn't enough to kill her though, probably in a coma for a while. The cops came out of hiding and grouped up on the snake, trying to pry her off the mech suit. Some of them thanked me for the assist. I just sighed as started to leave the crowd. I was too tired to talk to anyone so I left.

I reverted back into my normal attire as soon as I entered my room. Another crime...another whatever I guess. I just laid in bed, tuning out Plagg being obnoxious. I didn't care anymore, I was so tired. Mom and dad arguing, the rumors in school, and today's patrol just added up to my exhaustion. I really wanted to be at peace, any kind of peace away from the madness. The buzzing started to come from my wrist watch, just when I was about to fall asleep. I looked at my phone, wondering who would be calling me at this time. A purple butterfly icon appeared on my contacts. The old hag probably has another assignment for me, predictable.

"What do you want?" I answered with zero interest. 


End file.
